Princesse charmante
by Elro
Summary: Comment défigurer Arda ? En programmant une invasion de Mary Sue. Voici la mienne. C'est la faute au Poney, c'est un défi et c'est un OS.


Promis, c'est pour un défi, et j'ai pas voté pour l'invasion de Mary Sue sur le site ! M'enfin, elle est là, alors autant participer et tenter de vous faire sourire !

Bonne lecture ! Poney, je t'aime !

* * *

Alors qu'elle se brossait soigneusement les cheveux, elle s'admira un instant dans le miroir. Un joli sourire sur un joli visage, voilà ce qu'elle vit.

Deux grands yeux noisette, pleins de vie et d'émotions, rehaussés par de longs cils châtains... Elle les fit un instant papillonner. A la lumière, on pouvait y voir des reflets couleur de mousse. Il ne pouvait que craquer, n'est ce pas ?

Le repas de ce soir l'inquiétait. Depuis toujours elle l'aimait, depuis toujours, il l'appelait 'ma princesse'. Mais jamais, elle n'avait réussi à en tirer quoi que ce soit d'autre.

Or, aujourd'hui, elle avait décidé qu'il demanderait sa main. Projet bien ambitieux sans doute, mais elle, jolie comme une fleur, fine comme une libellule, qui pourrait lui dire non ?

Elle fit la moue, imprima à ses jolies lèvres rosées et bien dessinées un léger mouvement vers le bas. Son petit nez -mignon comme disait sa grand-mère- se froissa à sa mimique, ce qui la fit éclater de rire. Un rire clair et entraînant qui dévoilait ses dents blanches et parfaites et qui, si on la cherchait bien, laissait deviner une petite fossette au creux de sa joue gauche.

Elle secoua la tête, faisant s'envoler les cheveux dont elle s'était soigneusement occupée. Dorés comme le soleil d'automne à travers les branchages, ils tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules, son dos nu et ce, jusqu'au bas des reins.

Elle se leva finalement pour aller enfiler la robe qui l'attendait sur son lit. Elle était d'un tissu si léger qu'elle eut l'impression de ne rien porter une fois qu'elle l'eut enfilée. Gris clair, à peine translucide, elle faisait ressortir le teint clair de la jeune femme et sa coupe mettait parfaitement en valeur les courbes délicieuses de celle qui la portait.

Elle fit un tour sur elle-même, sans quitter le miroir des yeux. Elle était parfaite. Elle ajouta une goutte de parfum et se para d'un magnifique collier d'or blanc.

Il lui restait une bonne demi-heure avant le dîner, alors elle s'allongea sur son lit et ferma les yeux.

_Comme toujours, elle allait surveiller du haut des escaliers pour descendre au moment même où lui passerait. Il allait s'arrêter pour l'admirer descendre les marches._

_Il murmurerait 'Princesse'. Elle n'entendrait pas mais elle le lirait sur ses lèvres. Leurs coeurs se mettraient à battre plus fort quand leurs regards se croiseront. Plus fort, et surtout, à l'unisson._

_Galamment, il lui prendrait la main et la porterait à ses lèvres. Puis, les yeux dans les yeux, leurs visages se rapprocheraient, leurs lèvres s'effleureraient. Puis il l'embrasserait, la prendrait dans ses bras, la porterait jusqu'à la salle à manger et demanderait sa main sur le champ avant de ..._

Sa mère entra dans sa chambre, l'interrompant dans ses pensées.

« Tu es absolument magnifique ma fille. » La-dite fille la remercia d'un sourire.

Elle vérifia d'un coup d'oeil discret que l'ombre de celui qui hantait ses pensées arrivait et elle amorça sa descente de l'escalier. Il s'arrêta pour l'admirer descendre les marches. Elle lui rendit son regard. Beau et musclé comme toujours. Elle le vit murmurer 'Princesse'. Son coeur se mit à battre à la chamade.

Tout était parfait.

Mais dans son empressement à le rejoindre, à donner suite à son rêve, elle releva trop brusquement la tête. Sa barbe se coinça dans son collier, elle se prit les pieds dans sa robe si jolie et si légère qui se déchira, la précipitant tête la première vers le bas des marches.

Heureusement, son preux chevalier l'intercepta avant que son joli crane ne se fende sur le dallage. Ne perdant pas de vue son objectif de la soirée, et ce, malgré la douleur et l'attroupement autour d'eux, elle releva la tête - et tenta de rapprocher ses lèvres des siennes... mais sa barbe toujours coincée dans le bijou l'en empêcha.

Il rit et l'aida à s'en défaire, inconscient du baiser qu'il venait d'éviter.

Elle lui jeta un regard lourd de reproches.

- Pourquoi tu te débrouilles toujours pour que ça finisse comme ça ?

Tête haute, barbe coincée et robe déchirée, elle s'en alla sans lui accorder un regard de plus. Gimli secoua la tête, ne comprenant pas ce qui lui passait dans la tête, aussi jolie naine fut-elle.


End file.
